


What about a little experiment?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, High School AU, Jimmy is Castiel's Little Brother, John is a good father, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam is a Little Shit, Smut, Tags May Change, Top Castiel, Top Dean, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas thinks, sex doesn't change anything in roletionships. Dean wants to prove him wrong. They start an experiment.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for possible mistakes, English isn't my native language and even though everyone, who know me, keeps telling me, that I'm good at it, I know, I'm really not. Besides it's my very first fanfic, so please... be gentle

"You’re kidding, right?”

"No, I really think, sex doesn’t change anything” he said with serious face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, dude? Of course, sex changes things! Imagine, that you know someone all your life and then you have sex with them!” He stood up, becouse he couldn’t handle it anymore. What a bullshit.

"There’s no reason, to be angry, Dean. It’s just my opinion.”

"You know, what I think, Cas? It’s a fucked up opinion. There’s no way in this universe, that sex doesn’t change anything„

"Oh, can you just shut up already? I think it doesn’t, you think it does. That’s it. End of story. Now, can we, please, return to this film?” He looked at his friend with puppy-dog eyes, that sometimes can do miracles.

"No.” Cas let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

“Why? Can’t you just leave it?”

“No, I can’t. And you know, why? ‘couse I can’t live, knowing, that my best friend thinks sex is meaningless.” Dean sat on a carpet, in front of Cas.

“I don’t think sex is meaningless ’ he said, air quoting. ‘ I think… You know what? Nevermind. If you really want to change the way I think, you should prove it to me."

"How the fuck, you want me to do that?”

"What about a little experiment?” he suggested, rising an eyebrow.

"What kind of experiment?” Dean asked, squinting his eyes. "What the fuck are you thinking again, man?”

"Well, maybe not an experiment, but a bet.” Cas said. Dean didn’t like his tone.

"What kind of bet?”

"We can… I don’t know… have sex for some time? And if people start asking questions or just start spotting diffrence, you’ll win. But if nothing come up and they don’t see anything, I’ll win” he said like he was talking about his breakfast.

Dean choked.

"Dude, you’re fucked up.”

"So, what do you say?”

"If I said yes, how much time would we have?”

"I don’t know. Half a year?” he proposed.

"Half a year? Dude, if you think, that after six months nothing will be diffrent, then there’s really something wrong with you.”

„Ok. What about a month?”

Now Dean wasn’t so sure. It was whole of a lot of time, but from the other hand, not so much. He is such a little shit, he thought and sighed.

"All right. But if I win, you will buy me food every time we go somewhere together.”

"Sure. If… sorry. When I win, you will have to ask me everytime you will want to go to a party, ‘couse, boy, look at your marks. I wouldn’t be suprised, if you don’t pass.” Dean gave him a bitchface he saw so many times on his little brother’s face, but still shook Cas’ hand.

"Good luck, finding all those money, you’ll pay for my food.”

"Good luck, falling asleep with your nose in a really boring book.”

"So… what now?” Dean asked, taking his hand back and rubbing his neck. Suddenly he noticed awkardness of this whole situation. "We should… like… do this now? Or what?”

"Um… Only if you want” Cas answered, shrugging. "Do you want to do this now?”

"Man… I really don’t know” he said honestly.

He wanted to get ovet it. He knew, they had the whole month, in wich they were going to have sex and he should propably get used to it, but it was Cas. His weird and dorky best friend. What have I gotten myself into?

"Ok. Let’s get this over with” he said suddenly. He stood up and went to the door. "I should lock the door.”

"But we’re alone” Cas noticet, tilting head and squinting eyes.

"Yeah… but you know. Someone can come back at any moment. And we wouldn’t want someone to… pop in. That would be awkard.” Well… more awkard, Dean thought.

"Allright. So… What’s now?” Cas asked, standing up. Grass green eyes meeting ocean blue ones.

"The hell do I know? Maybe… we should… I don’t know. Kiss, I guess?”

"Propobly” Cas agreed, but didn’t move an inch.

"So…?”

"So…”

They were standing there. In the moddle of Dean’s bedroom, looking at each other, not even daring to take a step forward. Sun was slowly setting, so everything looked more… golden, orage or yellow. It didn’t escape Dean’s noticing, how beautiful Cas’ hear looked in this light. What? Nice. Not beautiful. Just nice.

"Fuck this” he said out of nothing, placed his hands on Cas’ neck and pulled him into kiss. It was maybe little to hard, but also quick. The kiss lasted only few seconds, until Dean took a step back. His hands still on Cas’ neck. "Ok.… It wasn’t as bad, as I thought.”

"Yeah…” Cas nodded, a little shocked, but then, without hesistation, pulled Dean into another kiss. This one was longer and definitely more heated. His hands were traveling up and down Dean’s sides, while his mouth sucked his best friend’s bottom lip. Dean didn’t pull away. He did quite opposite – kissed him back. He slid his tongue on Cas’ lips, asking for entrance. Dark haired boy parted his lips, as a response and Dean immediately slid his tongue into his friend’s mouth. They started to penetrate each other, explore, remember every inch of their mouths. Their hands started moving and touching, wanting more.Dean pulled back, in need to catch his breath. Cas started kissing his chick, chin, jaw, then eventually started placing kisses down his neck.

"I like it. I definitely like it” said Dean, feeling like Cas sucked a mark on his pulse point. He felt butterflies in his gut. He found Cas’ lips with his own and kissed them hard and deep. Dean moved his hands under Cas’ shirt, traveling up his chest and stopping by his nipples giving them more attention. Cas let out a gasp and now it was Dean’s turn to kiss his neck. 

"You’re right. It feels nice” Cas said.

He started pushing Cas against his bed, so at the end they both landed on it, Dean on top of Cas. He removed his best friend’s shirt with one motion, getting better acces to his shoulders and arms. He felt the erection hardening in his pants. The same with Cas. He rolled his hips against his friend’s and they both gasped. In seconds later Dean was shirtless kissing Cas hard, trying to unzip his pants. After few moments he managed to do this. He kicked his jeans out of the way and started working on Cas’, kissing his chest, sucking and biting his nipples. On each time he sucked harder, Cas’ let out a moan, curling his fingers in Dean’s hair. When they both were naked, Dean started rocking against his friend’s hips. He reached to a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, opened it and lubricated his fingers. Then, he grabbed their both dicks and started stroking. Each time faster, harder. They both were moaning, gasping for air, wanting more and more. Dean thursted into his own hand, kissing Cas’ neck, biting his schoulder, while chasing his orgasm.   
"Cas!” He came, with his friends name on his lips, who joined him soon after. 

"Well… that was…”

"Yeah…” Dean agreed and looked into Cas’ eyes. Then they both started laughing. Blonde boy rolled from brunet one and reached for one of the shirts, wanting to wipe this whole mess, they have made. Suddenly a phone started to ring. Cas jumped out of the bed and picked it up.

"Yes? Ok… Ok, mom… I’m on my way” he tossed phone to bed and started dressing up. "I’m sorry Dean, but I gotta go.”

"Yeah, I get it. Mom, dad and Sammy should be back any minute anyway…” he said, lifting himself up on his elbows.

Cas got his phone, walked to the door and unlocked them.

"I’m really sorry. See ya at school” he said and left.

When Dean was alone, he looked at the ceiling and let out a sigh.

„This is going to be a long month…”


	2. Week One: Part One

      ** _MONDAY_**  
  


     What the hell was he thinking? Seriously. This whole thing with sex is so fucked up. Why have he agreed to… whatever the fuck this was. This is going to screw up their friendship. But he still agreed. Why? Because he wanted Cas so desperately. Since their very first meeting he knew, he’s gonna fall for that guy. He had such a hard time hiding his true feelings for his best friend. He was sweet, smart, cute, helpful, funny, and _so fucking hot_. You had to be crazy or blind to not see this. And then he said, they were gonna have sex. For a month. At first he was like: _Oh my God! Is he serious? He can’t be. Maybe he’s high?_ But then it changed into: _Is this mean, I will be able to like… touch him… or maybe kiss him? ‘couse if yes, I’m totalny on board._ But now he was again freaking out. _Why I agreed to this shit? Im mean, seriously. Why? It’s just a stupid bet for him. He doesn’t care… he doesn’t know, that for me it’s so much more…_

 

     "Mr. Winchester!” He heard a voice above his head. When he looked up, he saw Mrs. Turner.

 

     "Sorry?” He was confused. He hasn’t payed any attention to a lesson and he had no idea, what was going on.

 

     "I asked you a question” she said with firm voice.

 

     "I’m sorry. I um, just got lost in thoughts. I’ll try to not let this happen again” she looked at him, like he committed a very serious crime and deserved to die in prison. "What was the question?” he found courage to ask.

 

     Mrs. Turner hated him, it was a common knowlege. Most of history classes were like hell to him. So it wasn’t surprising, that for the rest of this class he was tortured with questions about things he had no idea about. When the bell rang he went stright to the toilet. He stood in front of a mirror and splashed cold water onto his face. He needed to calm down. This was too much for him to handle. He wanted to go home, wrap up in a blanket and hide before everyone.

 

     On a lunch break he sat alone. He didn’t want a company.  Being all by himself was everything he needend right now. But obviously, it didn’t work. Only few minutes later Charlie sat beside him.

 

     "What’s up, Winchester?” She asked, stealing a bite from his sandwich, even though she had her own. "You look like a crap. But not just any crap, but a very crappy crap, that fell of a building and then a car drove over it. A few times.”

 

     "Thanks Charlie, but I’m not in the mood”. He really wasn’t. And it wasn’t only this shit with Cas. He just wanted a break.

 

     "Geez… What happened?” She asked. She looked really concerned.

 

     "Nothing…”

 

     "Bullshit. I can sense, that something is not right”. He didn’t answered to that. He just looked at his sandwich, not having an apetite. "C’mon. Tell me. I won’t be able to help you, if I don’t know, what’s wrong.”

 

     "Nothing’s wrong. I’m just not in the mood. That’s all”.

 

     "Does Cas know?” He froze. He didn’t want to talk, and especially he didn’t want to talk about Cas.

 

     "’bout what?”

 

     "About, what’s wrong with you”.

 

     "I already told you. There’s nothing wrong with me. Drop it”. He stood up and left. He went to his locker, not knowing exaclty, why.

 

     "Hey… Is everything okay?” He heard a voice, _this voice_.

 

     "Yeah Cas. Peachy” he answered.

 

     "Listen… I wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have left so quickly, but I promised my mom, that I’ll help her and I forgot, and…”

 

     "It’s okay” he smiled a small smile. How was that possibile, that only seeing him, made this day better? Even after yesterday evening he was happy, because… because _Cas._ And even though he supposed to feel awkard, he was just… happy.

 

     "But still. I shouldn’t have. It was inappropriate to leave you after… you know” he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

     "No, really. It’s okay. I’m not mad”.

 

     "Really?”

 

     "Yeah” he smiled even wider, as a proof. Cas responded  with the same. "So… Have you some time tonight? We never finished that movie from yesterday.”

 

     "Shit” Cas frowned. "I’d really love to, but I’ve got an important exam tommorow.”

 

     "That’s alright. We can hang out tomorrow night”.

 

     "Tomorrow it is”.

 

     He was way much more happier, when he came back home, than, when he was leaving for school in the morning. It didn’t escape his mother’s notice.

 

     "Something happened today at school, honey?” She asked during dinner.

 

     "Nothing important” he answered.

 

     "I bet, he has a girlfriend” said Sammy without looking up from his plate, but still having a smirk on his lips.

 

     "No, I haven’t”. He couldn’t help his cheeks turning red.

 

     "Then a boyfriend”.

 

     Dean kicked his little brother’s leg under the table. "No. Jerk”.

 

     "Bitch”.

 

     "Language!” Said their mother, while their father grinned, looking at them.

 

     He was happy. He was happy, that he had such a good and caring mother. He was happy, becouse he had a father, that, even though sometimes was tought to be around, but still tried his best and helpem him, whenever he needed. He was happy, becouse of Sammy too, of course. Maybe he was a little shit, but he wouldn’t change him for anything it the world.

 

**_TUESDAY_ **

 

     The next day was pretty quiet. Nothing special happened at school. Charlie left him alone, seeing, that he was alright, but still had a frown on her face, whenever she observed him. Clearly, she wanted to know everything, that was going on with him. He loved her. She was like a little sister to him and he appreciated, that she cared for him. But he didn’t want her to know. He didn’t want anyone to know. It was good, as it was and it was better to stay that way.

 

     When he was in home again, he found that movie they were watching the other night. He had no idea, what it was about. He forgot everything. And he couldn’t care less either. His only thought was, that Cas was coming over and they would be alone, first time since… then. He was nervous. He knew, they were, propably, going to do _this_ again. Heck, he was damn sure. He didn’t want to feel used or things like that. He was just so desperate. He waited so long. He was happy, that he was able to _finally_ kiss him, after all this time. But still.

 

     Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

 

     "C’mon in” he said. The door opened an Cas walked in.

 

     "Hello Dean. I’ve got some snacks”.

 

     "God, Cas” Dean smiled. "You’re an angel” he came over and took food from his friend, that immediately pulled him into kiss. "Okay… that was quick. Are we even going to watch this movie?”

 

     "Yes, of course. After.”

 

_Is it just me or suddenly it got hotter in here?_

 

     "Okay… Lock the door”. Cas obeyed without hesistation. Dean placed snacks on his desk, trying to calm down. Then he turned to look at his friend, who was, out of nowhere, standing next to him. Now his only tought was: _God, he is so beautiful._ He couldn’t not step closer and kiss him. He simply couldn’t. His lips were so soft, so smooth. He wanted to kiss them every day, till his death. He pulled him closer, no space between them. Dean sucked Cas’ lip, making him moan, touching him, feeling. Just wanting to be with him. Then he felt, that he was pulled in the direction of his bed. Their kisses were long, deep and hard. Like it was the end of the world. Cas took off his shirt and started sucking and biting down his neck, shoulders, collar bone and then he found his nipples.

 

     "Cas” whispered Dean, letting out a sigh.

 

     "’m here” said Cas in his deep, gravely voice, that made Dean shiver. They both landed on a bed, Cas on top of him, kissing him down his stomach and slowly taking off his pants with underwear.

 

     Cas was leaving a trail of kisses down his thighs, while undressing him, till he was completely naked. He was mad, because Cas was still fully clothed. His friend must have noticed his frown, becouse he leaned down and kissed him hard, leaving him breahless. Dean’s dick was so hard, it ached.

 

     "Cas, please” he said, but his friend was blind on his request and started to kiss his hipbones, ignoring his aching cock. He parted Dean’s legs and seated himself between them, kissing insides of his thighs. _Such a tease._ Dean observed him, looking at every movement he did. His hands reached Cas’ hair and curled into them. Then Cas looked up at him. In a second his lips were on a head of his cock, licking precome. Dean let out a loud groan.

 

     "Dean, you have to be quiet. Your family is downstairs, remember?” Cas said to him. Dean nodded and Cas returned to licking and sucking his erection. It was hard to remain silent, when it was _Cas_ , who was giving him a blowjob. He bit his bottom lip to not let out a sound, when his best friend swollowed him down. He never thought, he would see a sight like this.

 

     „Cas, I’m gonna…” Dean came inside Cas’ mouth. Brown haired boy took everything he gave. Soon after he was pulled into deep and heated kiss. Dean could feel the taste of his release, but he didn’t care. He just wanted Cas, be close to him and never let him go. He was tired, but when he felt Cas’ erection, without hesistation pulled his hand inside his best friend’s underpants and started stroking his dick. Cas gasped for air.

 

     "You don’t have to” he said so quiet, it could be considered as a whisper.

 

     "Yeah, I do” Dean answered, kissing him and sliding his hand up and down Cas’ cock, each time faster and harder till he came.

 

     They didn’t move an inch, just breathing and looking into each other eyes. None of them spoke, none dared to look away. Dean knew he was screwed.


	3. Week One: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really really sorry, that it took me so long, but I'm very lazy person and I couldn't make myself to finish this sooner.

**_WENDESDAY_ **

 

     It was dangerous. He knew that. He let himself think, it was nothing, that that was nothing serious, but he knew, he was fooling himself. He didn’t want to think, that maybe it was wrong, that he shouldn’t be doing this. But it was just too damn good and he couldn’t let this go. He was too happy, that he was able to finally express his feelings to his best friend, even without doing this. _What a fucked up situation_ , he thought for Heaven knows, which time. But he just couldn’t. Kissing Cas was jut too good – even though he could do this only, when they were alone, but still. He couldn’t let this go. Just couldn’t. _I am damned_ , he thought, looking at Cas, who was eating his lunch in front of him. _Man, guy’s beautiful._ Cas looked up at him and he couldn’t look away. When Castiel smiled at him, Dean smiled back and with this small motion all his worries vanished, just like that.

 

 

     When he came back home, he saw a lot of bags in the hall.

 

     "What is going on?” He asked, when his mother came into view.

 

     "Oh, you don’t know?” She was clearly surprised. "Jo will be staying with us. She’ll be going to school with you”.

 

     "Why no one told me?”

 

     "We did. A few times. But apparently, you haven’t listened”. Mary crossem her arms on her chest. "You’ll show her everything in Lawrence and school”.

 

     "Mom… Why I have to be a babysitter?”

 

     "Dean!”

 

     "I was going to meet up with Cas…”

 

     "I’m sure, Castiel will understand. You always can meet him tomorrow”.

 

     "Dean!” He heard a voice coming from the stairs.

 

     "Jo…” Dean said, not very exited. Girl had a bright smile upon her face. In one second she ran down the stairs and hugged him so hard, he thought, they were going to fell down. "I know, I’m awesome, but that’s not the reason to kill me” he laughed.

 

     "I heard, we’re going somewhere” she said, when she let him go.

 

     "Yeah, I heard that too”.

 

     Jo was so happy. Dean couldn’t break this up to her. He had no other choice, but cancel his ‘meeting’ with Cas. He went to his bedroom to be alone and called his best friend.

 

     "Hey, buddy” he said, when Cas picked up.

 

     "Hello, Dean”.

 

     "Listen, I’m really busy and we can’t meet tonight”. He felt this srtange feeling in his gut. Like he was betraying Cas or something. He hated that.

 

     "That’s okay. We can do this some other time”. Cas said calmly.

 

     "You… you’re not mad?”

 

     "Why would I?” Cas asked. Dean was sure, that if they were talking in person, Cas would do this head-tilting thing. Maybe he was doing this now.

 

     "I don’t know… I just ditched you.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. He felt really bad. Sure, he loved Jo and didn’t want to make her sad, but if he could, he would spent every second of his life with Cas. _Okay, maybe not_ every _, but most._

 

     "No, you didn’t. You told me, that we are not meeting tonight. That’s not ditching. And you have other, important things to do. That’s okay”.

 

     "I’d rather spend that time with you, you know”. He almost felt Cas’ smile, when he said that.

 

     "We’ll meet tomorrow. You can come and visit me. It’s a long time since you were in my house the last time.”

 

     "Yeah, I’d love to” he smiled to the empty room. He was so deeply in love with that guy. _Nothing new._

 

     "Alright. So it’s settled”.

 

     "Okay. I gotta go now. See ya in school”.

 

     Dean hanged up and went down the stairs, shouting: "We can go now!”

 

**_THURSDAY_ **

 

     The next day in school was hard. He had to show Jo everyting in school, but he had no energy to do so. But eventually he managed to do this. Lessons were long and boring. Rainy weather surely hasn’t helped. He couldn’t fokus, he just wanted to sleep, sleep and sleep. _I’m definetely taking a nap, when I get back home._ There’s no way, he’s going to not pass out till evening, without any rest. His yesterday’s trip with Jo exhausted him. When they came back home, he was too tird to eat dinner, which says a lot. While Jo, on the other hand, was totally oposite. And so happy. But Dean went stright to the bathroom, quickly took a shower and went to sleep. When he woke up, he still was tired. That was annoying. He almost fell asleep during lunch break. Well, maybe not _almost._ He just did.

 

     "Dean, is everything okay?” he heard a voice above. Immediately, he sat up stright and looked at Cas. He wiped off a track of saliva on his chin.

 

     "Yeah…” Dean blinked a couple of times. "Peachy. Why?”

 

     "Maybe becouse you fell asleep on a table?” Cas sat in frot of him.

 

     "’M just tired, s’all”.

 

     "You should rest. We can meet tomorrow”. If Dean wasn’t fully awake bafore, he was now.

 

     "What? No!” he shouted, perhaps little to loud as he realised second later.

 

     "Dean” Cas gave him a _look_. "I won’t run away. We can really meet tomorrow”.

 

     "But…”

 

     "Dean…”

 

     Dean knew, he lost that fight. Cas was stubborn so when he insisted on something, no one could change his mind. Dean sighed and murmured a quiet "fine”.

 

     Cas gave him a little reassuring smile. "You know what?” he asked. Dean rose an eyebrow in silent question. "I’ll make it up to you. I’ll let you watch your favourite movie with me”. When Dean heard that, he smiled like a kid, who was promised to have a bunch of candies. "Just rest, ‘couse if you come to me super-tired, like today, I’ll send you back home”.

 

     "No worries”.

 

     When he came back home all he wanted was to take a nap, so he started walking to his bedroom, but clearly fate had other plans.

 

     "Dean” he heard and groaned. _Give me a break. I just want some rest_.

 

     "What’s up, Sammy?” he asked as politely, as he could in this situation.

 

     "I need help!” Dean turned on his heels to face his little brother. "I have… um… I have a date”.

 

     "What?” _Okay, that’s something new._  "Is she blind or something?”

 

     "Shut up. Just help me. I don’t know, what to do nor, what to wear. I’ve never had a date before.  It’s gonna be a  disaster”.

 

     "Hey. Chill out. First things first. Who is she?” He was so proud of Sam. He was glad, that one of them had enough courage to accually ask for a date their crush.

 

     "It’s Jess Moore” Sam blushed. Dean smiled at this sight.

 

     "I knew that. She’s a good girl. I’m happy for you”. And he really was.

 

     "Thanks. So, you’ll help me?”

 

     "’Course. Show me, what you’ve got”. They entered Sam’s bedroom. Younger Winchester opened his closet and stepped aside to give Dean the space he needed. Dean started rummage through Sam’s wardrobe. Every once in a while he picked out some clothes and looked, how would they look on his brother. Eventually Dean chose a nice outfit for Sammy. "Here” he said giving it to Sam.

 

     "You’re sure, she’ll like it?”

 

     "Sure like Hell” Dean said with wide smile.

 

     "Okay. But, what should I do with her or where take her to?”

 

     "It depends”. Dean shrugged.

 

     "You could be more specific…” Sam rolled his eyes and gave him a bitchface.

 

     "It depends on, what she likes and what _she’s_ like. I don’t know her, so I can’t do much to help. Use the things you know about her and do something special, so she’ll never forget that date”.

 

     "I’ll skrew it up”.

 

     " _I’ll_ skrew _you_ up, if you don’t stop saying all this bullshit. Everything’s gonna be okay. Now, if you excuse me, I’m gonna go to my room and sleep till morning. Don’t wake me up, under any circumstances!” Dean left his brother and _finally_ went to his own bedroom, laid down and fell asleep.

 

**_FRIDAY_ **

 

     Finally, after whole this week and every shit, that was gong on, came Friday and weekend. Time to rest and chill out.

 

     "What do you think about sleepover?” asked Cas, when they were leaving school.

 

     "You mean, tonight?”

 

     "Yes. It’s Saturday tomorrow, so it’s not, that we need to do our homeworks, or something. We can watch movies all night”.

 

     "Not only that… if you know, what I mean” Dean winked.

 

     "Yes, I know, what you mean” Cas laughed. "So, what do you say?”

 

     "I’m on board, I just need to ask my mom first, but there’s no reason for her to say ‘no’”.

 

     "Okay. Let me know, what she said”.

 

     "’Kay, bye”. He went to his car, turned on the engine and drove home.

 

     As soon as he opened the door, he smelled the sweetest frangrance, he could ever smell.

 

     "Hey, sweetie” greeted him his mother, sitting in the kitchen and reading newspaper. "How’s school?”

 

     "Fine. What’s that smell? Did you…”

 

     "Yes” Mary smiled. "I made apple pie. But it needs to cool down”.

 

     "Love you, mom” he said.

 

     "I love you too, honey” she smiled even wider.

 

     "Um… mom?” he asked, sitting next to her.

 

     "Yes, Dean?”

 

     "Can I stay overnight at Cas’?”

 

     "Well, to be honest, I was thinking, that maybe we could go somewhere tonight with Jo, but I guess we can do this some other time”.

 

    "So that means…”

 

     "Yes, you can go to Castiel”.

 

     "Thanks, mom” Dean stood up and kissed Mary in her cheek.

 

 

     After dinner he drove to Cas' house. He went out of the car and knocked to the door, which were opened few moments later by young boy, younger than him, but older than Sammy, who could be considered as Cas' twin brother.

 

     "Heya Jimmy".

 

     "Hey Dean. Cas is upsrairs" he smiled at him and let him inside.

 

     "Hello" Dean greeted Mr. and Mrs. Novak, who were sitting in living room, watching some movie. They greeted him back and then he went upstairs to Cas' room.

 

     "Hello Dean". He saw a big and wide smile on his friends face.

 

     "Hey. What's up?" Dean walked to Cas' bed, where his best friend was sitting.

 

     "We saw each other barely few hours ago. Nothing new happened" Cas squinted his eyes and Dean couldn't _not_ think, how cute he was. He smiled at this sight.

 

     "So, what are we going to watch?"

 

     Cas tilted his head. "I thought, you knew, what your favourite movie is".

 

     "Right. I forgot 'bout your promise".

 

     "I never knew, that was possible". Cas gave him a knowing smile. "Come, we'll watch this film. But please… you don't have to comment every scene or quote it or anything like it".

 

     "But, where's the pleasure without this?" He asked sitting beside Cas.

 

     "Well… even if this movie don’t give you much pleasure, there’re… things, that propably will”.

 

     "I hope”. Dean gave Cas a look, as a result of which Cas started to laugh.

 

     "Yeah, well… right now my parents are downstairs, my brother is propably in his room and they all are awake and they’re definetely not deaf. So be patient… and let’s watch. I have popcorn”.

 

 

     It was their third movie. Dean slowly was falling asleep. A few minutes passed and he has found himself snoring on Cas' shoulder. After couple of minutes, in which he heard noises of laptop turning off and things like that, he felt a touch under his T-shirt and murmured something under his breath. Soon after he felt a small trail of kisses on his jaw. Dean lazyly opened his eyes and reached for Castiel's hear.

 

     "It's late. Everyone is asleep" Cas said between kisses.

 

     "Hmm… I see".

 

     Dean found Cas' lips with his own. His friend let out a little moan. Castiel's hand started stroking Dean's nipple. Boy sighed and moved left hand to his friend's lower back. He started kissing Cas little deeper working hard to make him gasp. Dean left his best friend's lips and started kissing his cheek, chin, jaw then neck, collar bone…

 

     He placed his hands under Cas' shirt, slowly pulling it up until it was completely off. Then he returned his attention to Cas' lips in deep, heated kiss. Castiel's hands traveled up Dean's torso, kissing him hard.

 

     "What… if we did something more tonight?” Cas asked slowly taking Dean’s T-shirt off of him.

 

     "Like what?” Dean whispered, curling his fingers in Cas’ dark hair.

 

    "Like… proper sex”. Castiel started uzipping Dean’s pants, leaving a trail of wet kisses. Dean froze. "If you don’t want to, that’s totally fine. I don’t wanna push you or something”. Cas immediately sat up stright.

 

     "No… no, that’s okay. You just surprised me”. Dean rose to his elbows. He smiled a little, but he knew Cas couldn’t see this, becouse it was too dark. His heart started hitting the rib cage. "That’s really okay. Um… I want to do this”.

 

     "You do?” Cas sounded surprised.

 

     "Yeah…” Dean inhaled to calm himself down before he sat and delicately kissed Cas again.

 

     Cas placed his palms on each side of Dean’s face and kissed him deeper. Dean started stroking Cas’ back in each motion coming closer to his butt. Slowly, he unzipped his friends jeans and started pulling them off. Cas took them off completely with his underwear and then he did the same with Dean. When they were both naked Cas pulled Dean to lay down and set himself on top of him, between his legs, their hard cocks trapped between their bodies.

 

     "You’re really okay with this?” Cas asked him.

 

     "Yes, I told you already”.

 

     "I know. I just wanna be sure”.

 

     "I am sure” he kissed him softy as a proof.

 

     "Alright. I’ve read, it’ll be more comfortable, if you are on your hands and knees”.

 

     "Fine”. Cas stood up and went to his drawer, while Dean rolled over and positioned himself as Cas proposed.

 

     "Okay…” he heard Cas’ gentle voice speaking behind him. "Now relax. If it’s too much, tell me stright away”.

 

     Dean took a couple of breaths and then he felt Cas’ lube-cold finger rubbing tenderly against his hole. After few seconds he started pressing at his ring of muscles and then his finger was inside. Cas started slowly thrusting in and out. It wasn’t unpleasant, just little odd. After few thursts it stopped being weird. Then he felt second finger entering him. At first he felt little burn but it quickly fade away. His friend started scissoring him and after few moments he felt, he had three fingers inside of him. It started to feel… good. He didn’t know how, but eventually he found himself shoving onto Cas’ fingers.

 

     "You think you’re ready?” He heard. Cas’ voice was low and deep from lust and desire now.

 

     "Mhm”. Dean couldn’t manage to say more.

 

      It looked like Cas understood, becouse he quickly removed his fingers from Dean’s ass. Dean felt empty and desperately wanted this feeling to be gone.

 

     Soon he felt Cas’ dick pushing slightly against his asshole. Dean closed his eyes and let him in. Finally emptiness changed into incredible fullness. Cas slowly thursted into his ass until he was whole in him. Dean let out a quiet whine, when Cas pushed back and then in again.

 

     „Oh Dean. You feel so good. So tight”.

 

     His friends hands rested on Dean’s hip bones. Cas stopped for a while to change an angle and then thursted in a little harder. Dean groaned, when Cas hit his prostate.

 

     "Oh my God, Cas… please do this again”.

 

     Cas grabbed Dean’s hips harsher and pulled his ass onto his cock, again hitting Dean’s sweet spot. Since then, Cas was hitting it with evey thrust, making Dean loose himself in all this pleasure. Young Winchester was gasping, groaning, whining and letting out many embarassing sounds.

 

     "Cas… please… touch me” Dean asked. Even though he was getting so much pleasure, his cock was aching for attention and he couldn’t ignore it anymore.

 

     Cas slowly moved his hand to Dean’s hard cock and started stroking simultaneously with his thrusts.

 

     "I’m close… I’m so close” whispered Dean, thursting back onto Cas’ cock and forward into his fist.

 

     Castiel’s movements were harder, harsher and faster now. Clearly, he was chasing his own orgasm too. Suddenly Dean came hard like some freaking firework. Cas joined him soon after, coming inside of him. They stayed like this for a while, just breathing. Eventually Cas pulled out his softening cock. He stood up and grabbed some shirt to wipe them off from their come. When he did this, he put on some shirt and underpants. He gave to Dean the same, and when he was putting them on, Cas laid down. Dean laid next to him moments later and Cas covered them both with coverlet. They were lying there, facing each other and even though it was dark, they still were able to see each others eyes.

 

     "It was good, right?” Cas asked.

 

     Dean laughed. "That was the best orgasm of my life” he said. Dean didn’t see it, but he was pretty sure, Cas smiled.

 

     "Good. We should propably go to sleep”.

 

     "Yeah… propably”. Dean looked into Cas’ eyes for a few more seconds and closed his own. "Night, Cas” he whispered.

 

     "Good night”.

 

     Dean wasn’t sure, but for a brief moment he could swear, that Cas kissed his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know, what do you think. This is a WIP, and I want to know, if there is a sense in writing it.


End file.
